Three Worlds Of Chaos
by Soulbinder
Summary: Next chapter is up! A brief look into who someone once was, and hints of a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me

It was fifteen years, to the day, since the dark lord Darkstar had been defeated. A magnificent festival had been put on in honor of the six heroes: Lina Inverse Gabriev, Gourry Gabriev, Amelia wil Tessla Seiruun Greywers, Zelgadis Greyers, Filia ul Copt, and Xellos Metallium. These great figures were supposed to be giving a speech in front of the city of Seiruun, but they had more pressing matters to attend to. Namely, eating yet another restaurant out of business and putting the bill on the tab of the Seiruun royal family. Lina, Gourry, and Amelia were eating more food than should be humanely possible while trying to steal each other's food and protect their own. Zelgadis was drinking coffee and looking like he really didn't want to be there. Xellos and a fifteen-year-old Val were whispering about something and pointing at Filia, who was obliviously drinking tea.

After this continued on for about five minutes, Val started muttering under his breath and pointing at Filia's cup of tea. Filia still didn't notice and made as if she was going to take another sip of tea. However, she stopped fairly quickly when the teacup croaked and a very large, very slimy frog jumped out. Unfortunately for Filia, the frog landed on her nose. Her scream could probably be heard in Zephilia. When she finished throwing the frog through the nearest window, she immediately rounded on Xellos.

"Xellos! Why did you summon a frog into my drink?" yelled the fairly pissed off dragon.

"Me? I did no such thing. All I did was teach young Val here a basic summoning spell for a frog. He cast it, not me," replied the ever-annoying monster.

"Oh really? And I'm sure he decided to summon the frog into my tea all on his own? And last week when you two put a dead cat in my cake; was that his idea too?"

"Uhh…well…you see…Val can tell you all about it!" exclaimed Xellos, shoving Val in front of him and backing away as fast as he could.

"Okay Val, enlighten me. Whose idea was it to put a frog in my drink and a dead cat in my cake?" asked Filia in a menacingly calm tone.

"Ok Mom here's what happened: me and uncle Xellos were walking around, annoying the hell out of random people, and other normal stuff. While we were walking around, we found that cat in front of aunt Lina and uncle Gourry's house. Since it was really early in the morning and we didn't want to wake up aunt Lina and have her another ten blocks before she calmed down, we brought it back to the shop. Me and uncle Xellos tried to help it, but I don't know much healing magic and Xellos can't cast any, so it started dying. Uncle Xellos tried to teach me how to cast Resurrection, but I miscast it and it just teleported the cat a short distance. It was just bad luck that your cake happened to be where the cat got teleported. Since there I no air inside of a cake, the cat suffocated and died. As for the frog in your tea, I was trying to summon a steak, but for some reason it didn't summon a steak, just a frog in your tea," explained Val, glad that everybody had been smart enough to get out of the restaurant while he Filia was preoccupied listening to hi completely untrue explanation.

"Well, something's not right about that, but it'll have to do," replied Filia. "Now, lets go find the others."

The others were waiting just outside the restaurant. As soon as they saw that Filia wasn't going to kill them, Lina and Xellos walked over to talk to Val.

"So what did you tell her?" whispered Lina and Xellos.

"That I miscast a Resurrection spell and I tried to summon a steak," replied Val

The three had a good laugh at that as they ran to catch up with the rest of the group. Once thy did, they all decided to grab some ice cream, which caused a minor scuffle and a few Flare Arrows between Lina and Gourry for the ice cream cones. This was abruptly stopped when the group heard a loud roaring noise coming from the sky. They looked up and saw two gigantic flaming spheres, one blue and a larger red one, hurtling towards the forest around Seiruun at an incredible speed and crash into the ground. Each crash caused an explosion almost double the size of a Dragon Slave.

"Lets go check those things out!" exclaimed Lina.

"Why?" asked a thoroughly confused Gourry.

"Because Lina thinks they came from space and they might be made of something valuable." Answered Zelgadis.

"Of course! Now let's go!" yelled the redhead.

"Miss Lina! In the name of truth and Justice, we shall follow you!" exclaimed Amelia, causing a sweatdrop fest from everybody and a bout of nausea from Xellos. After he returned to normal, the group took off towards the smoking craters.

A/N: So, how'd you like the first chapter? Advice would be much appreciated, flames not so much. My updates are likely to be fairly sporadic, so consider this fair warning that I may update tomorrow or next year.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing as I am a minor. Don't sue me.

Chapter 2: The Meeting

With everybody riding on Filia's back, it didn't take long to reach the first crater. What they saw there was not any space rock, though. Instead, they saw a group of six people grouped around an entryway to a gigantic red dragon-looking thing. The six people were fighting against a veritable horde of bandits, trolls, and other things that are a pain in the ass in large groups. It appeared that three of the six were good with magic and were casting spells that the gang had never seen before. Out of the other three, one was shooting the things with one of those 'gun' things that Jillas had cooked up, one was just punching anything that got in front of him, and one was cutting down tons of bandits and other things with a beautifully crafted sword with a gun fitted in the handle. This seemed intriguing to the gang so they landed in the middle of the group.

"Need any help?" Lina asked who appeared to be the strongest mage of the mysterious group, who was a woman in her mid-twenties and wore a blue duster with white wings embroidered on the back.

"That would be wonderful," replied the woman, throwing some kind of fire-based spell at the group of people.

"All right then, get behind me and make sure I don't get hit while I'm casting," said Lina, and started chanting.

"_Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows,_

_Buried in the flow of time is where your power glows,_

_I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes who stand,_

_Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands,_

_Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed,_

_By the power you and I posses… DRAGON SLAVE!"_

After the attackers were completely destroyed, the group got down to introducing themselves and finding out what was going on.

"Okay, I'm Lina, the blond idiot is my husband Gourry, the girl with black hair is Amelia, the chimera is Zelgadis, the freak with purple hair is Xellos, the blond girl is Filia, and the kid with teal hir is Val. Now, who are you and where did you come from?" asked Lina.

"My name is Rinoa, the guy with the sword is Squall, the girl in the yellow is Selphie, the guy with the cowboy hat is Irvine, the spazz with the tattoo on his face is Zell, and the girl with glasses is Quistis," replied Rinoa. "As to where we came from, we were flying to Esthar in the Ragnarock-which is the thing behind us, by the way-when Selphie saw this weird ripple-like thing in the air. She flew into it, and we lost power. We crashed here and all of those things that wanted to kill us showed up. Beyond that, you know the rest."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Rinoa," said Xellos teleporting in front of her upside down and making her jump. "Now can you tell us a little bit more about your group of companions?"

"There's not really much to tell. Me and Squall got married soon after we defeated Ultimecia, and Irvine proposed to Selphie a few weeks after that," replied Rinoa.

"So your those people who defeated Death Fog's strongest monster lord? I am honored to meet you," Xellos said, impressed.

"Who-" began Squall, who had walked over, but at the same time, there were the sounds of at least two explosions from the place that the second light had landed.

"Sorry to interrupt this wonderful conversation, but we have to go," said Zelgadis as he walked over to Filia. "Hey, Filia. Can you carry us over there?"

"That won't be necessary," replied Xellos, to everybody's surprise. "I can take all of you over there faster than Filia can fly, and I think we need to be there right now."

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Zelgadis incredulously.

"Like this," replied Xellos, and, still smiling his trademark smile, slammed his staff into the ground. There was a blinding flash and when everybody at the crash site could see again, they were flying through an endless blue void.

**A/N**: Sorry if the chapter was a bit short and boring, but don't worry! I'll make sure to put some fun stuff in the next chapter. Hopefully it will be up soon. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am sad to say that only one character in this chapter belongs to me

Disclaimer: Although I want to own every character in this fanfiction, they are all the property of their respective creators.

Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

"Hey Xellos. I've got a question." Said Zel.

"What?" was the reply from the monster.

"How come you know about these people from this other world when we have never heard of them?"

"That is a really good question, Zel," said Lina. "Come on, Xellos, tell us. How do you know about these mystery people from some random other world that nobody has ever heard of before except you?"

"There's no point in asking him," Filia had decided to voice her opinion. "He'll just say 'now that is a secret' like he does every other time."

"Come now Filia, that was a mean thing to say," replied Xellos. "You might hurt my feelings."

"Well, would you have told us?" asked Val.

"Uh… Well… you see… There's not enough time to explain before we leave the Astral Plane!" was the answer. It probably would have been more believable if Xellos weren't crouching behind Lina to avoid Filia's mace.

"Are we missing something, or are you all just crazy?" asked Zell, obviously freaked out by the blond woman with pointed ears swinging a huge mace at a priest that never opened his eyes.

"That depends on who ask. If you ask Filia, for example, then Xellos is the one who murdered her people and therefore always wrong-" began Lina.

"Hey! That's not fair! I don't think he is always wrong!" interrupted Filia before she went back to trying to bash Xellos with her mace for withholding information.

"Sure you don't," muttered Zelgadis.

"Actually, she doesn't. She used to, but now she has apparently made peace with her soul and understands that even if he did kill several thousand Golden Dragons with a motion of his finger, he can still be right sometimes. Now she only says he is wrong when she is sure she is right. She has matured far beyond the naive priestess we met fifteen yeas ago," replied Gourry, which stopped everybody while they stared at Gourry in shock.

"Gourry, how did you figure that out?" asked Lina.

"Hey Squall, do you have any food?" asked Gourry, once again stopping everybody; this time, though, it was because they facefaulted about a hundred feet until they figured out that the Astral Plane had no floor.

"Did you hear a word of what I just said?" asked Lina, growing angrier by the minute.

"Huh?" came the highly intelligent reply from the blonde swordsman.

"That's it! FIRE-"

"Okay, here we are! We're going to be leaving soon." Interrupted Xellos once again. "You may feel disoriented because no time has actually passed." Almost as soon as he said that, the Astral Plane just faded away, revealing to the travelers a truly terrifying sight.

**A/N**: Yes, I know this chapter is crap, but school has been keeping me busy and I know that long wait times suck. I'll update as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I want to own everything in this fanfiction, but I don't

Disclaimer: I want to own everything in this fanfiction, but I don't. That is why it is **FAN**fiction.

Chapter 4: Revelations

The crater was a bloodbath. There were the bodies of lesser monsters and bandits everywhere, with nearly 20 bandits still standing. They were fighting three ordinary-looking and unarmed humans, who were more than holding their own against them. The new arrivals ran over to see what was going on, with Filia helping Val along, as he had started vomiting as soon as he saw some of the bodies that almost looked as if they had been torched.

"Who are-" began Lina, Filia, and Zelgadis at the same time, but Amelia beat them to it.

"Evildoers! Halt and explain your wicked deeds! Why have you murdered all of these innocent people? And why do you wear those ridiculous clothes? In the name of justice, I, Amelia Wil Tesla Seiruun, demand you answer?"

"You know, you would have thought she would have stopped all of the justice preaching after 12 years of marriage," muttered Lina to Zel. Then to Amelia she said, "Hey, Amelia! These innocent people they murdered are all bandits or low level monsters that have no astral body. And you really shouldn't comment on their clothes. After all, if they are from a different world, their clothes are bound to be different. Just look at Squall's. And besides, it just isn't just."

"Thank you miss," said one of the strange people, a young man with spiky blond hair and a green padded vest-looking thing. "My name is Ginji Amano. The other two are Ban Midou and Shido Fuyuki," he indicated the other two people, a tall man with long brown spiky hair and purple glasses, and another tall man with black spiky hair and a headband. "Me and Ban form the Getbackers recovery service, and Shido helps us occasionally. Speaking of help, do you have any food? We have terrible luck with money and Ban makes up his own parking spaces, so I haven't eaten in-" Ginji was cut off, and thrown ten feet behind everybody, by Ban before he could finish his plea for food.

"That's enough out of you, buddy. So, quick question for you people: where the hell are we? And what was with the welcoming committee? It was worse than the first time we went into the Limitless Fortress, for crying out loud!" ranted Ban.

"Don't look at us. We're in the same boat you guys are. How did you get here anyway? Did you go through some kind of portal?" said Irvine.

"Actually, now that you mention it, we probably did. There was this weird blue archway in front of us right before we left the Honky Tonk, and it felt as if we got sucked in. But could you tell us your names? You already know ours, and I don't like not knowing anything."

After Squall and Lina introduced everybody, Shido decided to throw his two cents in.

"So, do you guys know how to get us back to our own world?" he asked

"No, they don't. And even if they did, it wouldn't matter, because you are all about to die!" came a voice from behind the group. It was a strange voice, icy and almost sibilant. As the group whirled around, a figure appeared. He was slightly taller and stronger looking than Xellos, with white hair and ice blue eyes. He wore a suit of armor similar to Gourry's, except Gourry's was a darker blue and didn't have a symbol of a castle on a white mountain on it. The new figure wore a sword with the same emblem on the scabbard. The blade appeared to be made of ice.

"I'm afraid I can't let you live. You are a threat to our plans, and our plans must succeed. Now, who should I destroy first? You, Beast Master Shido? Maybe you, almighty Commander Squall. No, you would be boring, with your dying curses and pathetic attacks. Ah, now here is a precious find. A Golden Dragon, walking in the company of Xellos Metallium no less! I am definitely going to have to sample your pain first."

"I don't think so, Zanthador, general of Ice Lord Dynast," came the reply from Xellos, who had teleported directly behind the new figure without anyone noticing. "I just can't let you kill off my free buffet, can I? And besides, life is much more fun when you are watching a Golden Dragon do and say things no other Golden Dragon has or will ever do, like setting up a ceramics shop in Seiruun or taking care of an Ancient Dragon to atone for her race's sins. You should really leave right now before you get hurt."

"You know you can't defeat me, Xellos, so drop the act." With that, Zanthador spun, drew his sword, and slashed at Xellos' throat, all in a single motion. Xellos responded by teleporting and throwing an energy blast where Zanthador had been a second before. And so it went, with one attacking and the other counterattacking, while the others sat and watched. It lasted for several minutes, but eventually Zanthador got a good hit in and slashed Xellos under the ribcage. Xellos ripped Zanthador's left arm almost completely off, but it didn't help him too much.

"Dammit! Xellos is getting destroyed!" exclaimed Zelgadis. Then he, and everybody else, noticed Filia and Val chanting something. Then he heard a few of the words and dove out of the way, right before they finished.

"_Chaotic Disintegrate!"_

" Um, Filia, I think you two missed," commented Lina.

"No, w didn't. It's going right to him," the dragon replied.

And it did just that. The spell flew straight at Xellos, who caught it and added his power to it before throwing it, point blank, into Zanthador's chest. The spell blasted a hole right through his body, and he dropped his sword, but he started smiling.

"Well well, what do we have here? Holy and demonic magic, working together and becoming exponentially stronger instead of canceling each other out. Whoever would have thought of that? I think I am going to honor you by showing you my true form." Zanthador then muttered a few words and his body began to shift. He grew larger, his armor disappeared, and he started to grow fangs and wings. When all was done, he looked like a giant white falcon.

"Interesting. But you are still weak. Go back to Dynast, and don't bother us again," was Xellos' only remark to the new form.

"No thanks. But before I finish you off, I would really like to feed off that dragon wench and her pathetic son" Zanthador dove, but was blasted back toward Xellos by a lightning bolt. "What was that?"

"That? That was nothing. I only used about 200,000 volts on that one," said Ginji.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Xellos said. His eyes were open and his smile was gone. "Now I am going to destroy you completely," as son as he said that, he grabbed the jewel on his staff, and shattered it. A light poured out of the space the jewel rested in, engulfing Xellos. Then the light vanished, and Xellos was changed.

**A/N:** sorry for not updating for a while, but school keeps me busy. I had a vacation this week, so I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. Please review if you have read.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As should be fairly obvious from the previous chapters and the fact that this is a second to third-rate piece of w

Disclaimer: As should be fairly obvious from the previous chapters and the fact that this is a second to third-rate piece of writing instead of a multimillion dollar anime series, I own only the characters that came out of my screwy mind.

Chapter 5: Someone to Live For

Xellos looked completely different from what he used to. His priest's robes had changed to an ordinary black cloak over a deep purple traveling outfit, all with the same Greek motifs embroidered around the edges. Above the cuff of each sleeve was a large bracelet each with a single large gem embedded in it, purple on the right and gold on the left. His hair was a few shades darker, and his eyes looked more like an eagle's. Oh, and he also had a set of black feathered wings now protruding from his back.

"What is this?" mocked Zanthador. "The bane of all dragons takes the form of one before he dies? And not just any dragon, but a Black dragon, the weakest of them all?" and he started laughing, in all of his giant bird demon glory.

Xellos just looked up at the other monster and smiled. It was a typical Xellos smile, but his eyes were filled with rage.

"A Black dragon? I don't think so. They are too young. I'm a bit more… well ancient is the word that springs to mind when I think about it."

"No way!" exclaimed everybody on the ground except the people from other worlds and Gourry.

"What is he talking about?" asked Quistis and Ginji.

"If what Xellos is saying is true, and I have never heard him tell a lie, then he is at least part Ancient dragon, like Val over there," explained Lina. "And if Xellos can merge the powers of the strongest dragons ever known to exist with his already considerable Monster powers, he could do just about anything."

"So you think that matters? I'll still crush you!" screamed Zanthador before firing a huge beam of black energy from his mouth directly at Xellos. He didn't even try to dodge, and the beam completely engulfed him before heading at the group on the ground. Everyone except Ginji, Shido, Ban, Val, and Filia dove out of the way, but the five that didn't move just stood there with similar knowing smiles on their faces. At the last moment, the beam was interrupted by a golden wall.

"What?" exclaimed Zanthador as the beam dissipated and Xellos nonchalantly floated where he was before the beam hit, bathed in the same color that blocked the beam.

"How did you guys know he wouldn't die?" Lina asked Filia.

" I could still feel Xellos' presence even after the beam hit him, so I knew he wasn't dead," replied the dragon. "I can't mistake that feel; after all, he sits in my shop every day and has tea with me."

"What!? You have tea every day with XELLOS of all people!?" apparently the thought of Filia and Xellos having civil conversations every day freaked Lina out more than the monster that almost blew them up.

"Before I kill you, I guess I have to thank you," said Xellos. "If you hadn't tried to kill us, I probably wouldn't have noticed that I still have a reason or two left to use this form that I tainted for revenge all those years ago," he began to charge up a violet sphere of energy in his right hand. "My atonement begins now," Xellos thrust his right hand toward Zanthador and it became an incredibly powerful beam that ripped through the other Monster like a knife through butter. Zanthador reverted back to the form he first appeared to the group as, and fell to the ground in front of Filia. He then began to whisper to her.

"You people are in grave danger," he gasped out. "You need more power than just a half-breed as strong as Xellos. Go to Her temple; Xellos knows the way. Don't wait here too long or Dynast will know something is wrong and may come himself. Believe me, you don't want that to happen.

Xellos had teleported over as soon as he heard Zanthador begin to speak. "Why are you telling us this? Don't you want us to get caught by Dynast?"

"To take a quote from the strongest Monster I have ever fought against, 'Now that… is a secret," replied Zanthador as he began to lose shape and become pure darkness. "Now go! Xellos, show them the way or you will all die!" and his head became nothingness, followed shortly by the rest of him.

"So where's this 'Her Temple' thingie, anyway?" asked Ginji after a few seconds.

"Now that-" began Xellos before he saw Filia reach for her mace. "Its in the Mountains of Tears, on the tallest one."

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Lina. "There is no way there is a temple in the Mountains of Tears!"

"It actually makes sense Lina," said Zelgadis. "Why else would nobody have ever heard of it."

"And besides Miss Lina," Amelia threw in, "you just said Xellos never lied, and it would be very unjust to contradict yourself so soon after saying something like that.

"Unjust? Ill give you unjust!" screamed the redhead, charging up a fireball. Gourry, Filia and Zelgadis got everybody out of harms way, except Xellos, who had reverted back to his normal form and teleported aver to them, landing on Filia's head in the process. While Lina threw fireballs at Amelia and Filia chased Xellos around with a mace, Val and Zelgadis educated the newcomers about certain spells Lina knew, things never to say or do to Filia or Lina if you wanted to have children, and other things of interest if you were in the same dimension as either one. After a few minutes of this, Filia got tired and Lina got bored so Xellos did another group teleport and they were on their way.

**A/N:** I hope the chapter was to everybody's liking. I tried to make it a bit longer because finals are coming up soon and I might not be able to update for a while. As always, reviews are wonderful as long as you can give a reason for your insults.


End file.
